Fallacies in My Head
by Diamondinsanity
Summary: Serena always wished that she had a real family. Sometimes she closes her eyes and sees a perfect stepfather, an annoying stepbrother who is married to her best friend, and a perfect happy family of people who never had real families either.


**Title**: Fallacies in My Head.

**Author**: Diamondinsanity/ karmawiccan

**Rating**: G/K

**Word Count**: 794

**Pairing**: Blair/Chuck

**Spoilers**: None really…

**Timeline**: Season 1

**Summary**: Serena always wished that she had a real family. Sometimes she closes her eyes and sees a perfect stepfather, an annoying stepbrother who is married to her best friend, and a perfect happy family of people who never had real families either.

**Author's notes**: Yeah… I have no idea where this one came from… I do know that I should be working on my other stories though… I was just inspired.

* * *

When the possibility that her mother could be marrying Bart Bass was brought to her attention, Serena didn't immediately cringe or question her mother's sanity. Oddly enough, the first thought that popped into her mind was the scene she'd walked in on at Blair's birthday party.

'I find out I could potentially be Chuck's new stepsister, and the first thought that pops into my mind is him making out with my best friend? Maybe I really need to start going to therapy…' She thought to herself, but suddenly at that moment, in her mind, she could see it all clearly:

Finally a family that wouldn't disappear within the same year it had been created: A stepfather that wouldn't be around very much, but would keep her mother happy; at least in presents and trips around the world, a stepbrother that would annoy her to death, but always be there when she needed him to help her with something, and a chance for Eric to not have to spend all his time with just girls.

Her mind flashed to that unwanted image of Blair and Chuck making out again, and suddenly she had a stepbrother who was dating her best friend; a stepbrother that made two best friends real sisters.

Instead of imagining herself at her mother's wedding, she had a sudden image of herself at Blair and Chuck's wedding. She could see herself standing up next to Blair, rolling her eyes at best man Nate when the first kiss lasted a little too long, and the priest, who Blair kept calling "The Genie Priest," cleared his throat in hopes the newly married couple would stop. She could see their first dance, and see the bewilderment on his father's face when Chuck didn't look at any other girl in the room but Blair.

She could see a pregnant Blair calling Lily "mom" and whining about how she could no longer wear a certain pair of shoes. Lily was smiling, and talking to Blair's stomach, asking her future grandchild to be nice to her daughter-in-law. She saw herself standing next to Chuck, who was lurking outside of the room, unable to take his eyes off his wife, whispering to her how beautiful Blair was, but how she didn't believe him because of how big she'd gotten.

Then Serena saw a beautiful baby girl with big brown eyes and a tuft of brown hair. A baby who was born with the ability not to smile, but to smirk, and who was destined to be more trouble than both her parents ever were. A little girl named Grace Misty Bass who wore headbands like her mother used to. A niece whose first word was "Rena," which annoyed both her parents. Grace would throw temper tantrums until she was allowed to see her "Uncle E." She would be a spoiled little brat who was the queen bee of her preschool within the first day like her mother, but who still managed to drive all the teachers crazy like her father.

She could see Blair, happy with her family, but constantly annoyed with her husband. An annoyance that would quickly disappear any time her brother would shoot her an apologetic smile. She could see Chuck lecturing any little boy he thought looked at his daughter the wrong way and Lily Bass would shake her head at her son's antics and then tell the little boy he was still allowed to play with Grace, just not when Mr. Bass was home.

It was a perfect painting of a perfect family made up of people who never had a true perfect family before. It was a happy ending for a group of people who didn't believe in happy endings. It was too perfect to ever be a true reality.

As quickly as the perfect image pops into her mind, it's quickly disappearing, and she's giving her mother the sort of reaction she knew Lily had been expecting. After all, it was Bart Bass, he was bound to do something that would piss her mother off again. Chuck and Blair were barely speaking to each other right now; it wasn't like they were going to be getting back together anytime soon since Blair and Nate were back together. Not that Blair and Chuck would ever be as happy as they were in Serena's head. In reality they would probably fight, have make-up sex, get back together for a week and then repeat the cycle for the rest of their lives together.

But even as this logic swept through Serena's mind, she knew when she closed her eyes that night the image of the perfect family would rush through her mind again. A dream that would haunt her, but never fully be a reality.


End file.
